Balada Bersama
by Fujisaki Fuun
Summary: Sasuke adalah, kesialan yang berjalan. Semua ini berawal dari seonggok bumbu mie soto, dan berakhir dengan kegilaan.


Sasuke melamun di pinggir trotoar. wajah kecenya terpantul di becekan, begitu rapuh, dan lecek. Ia menghela napas sesekali. Melepas topi birunya dari kepala dan menutupi wajahnya dengan topi tersebut, sementara tangannya yang kiri membentuk kepalan dengan sisa jari telunjuk yang mengacung. Niatnya sih, mau ngupil nyumput-nyumput. Tapi, apa daya. Klakson dari mobil losbak sanggup membuatnya batal melakukan rutinitas bersihin hidung dan refleks menyingkirkan topinya dari wajah sementara cipratan air cokelat mengenai wajahnya.

"ANJRIT!" ia menjerit kaget.

Untunglah cuman mukanya yang disemprot. Sebenarnya dia pengen banget berlari ke tengah jalan, berhenti di depan mobil losbak yang udah nistain wajahnya dan loncat ke atas kap losbak tersebut sambil teriak di depan kaca, "PERSETAN LOE! CUCIIN MUKA GUA!"

Tapi apa daya, kemiskinan membuat nyalinya ciut.

Yah, emang gak nyambung. Tapi, Sasuke pikir, kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa yang rentan kelaparan dan kurang mandi menimbulkan efek samping minder dan malas cari masalah lebih.

Sekarang yang tersisa di kantung bajunya hanya ada lembaran Patimura berkostum Batman. Dengan pandangan orang susah, ia bentangkan uang yang pinggirnya udah sobek dan ada coretan nomor teleponnya itu. kemudian, berpikir—

Mungkin—hari selasa, dia bakal gambar kostumnya Michael Jackson buat Patimura.

Salah ego…

Sasuke lagi mikir, kira-kira berapa jumlah onggok cireng dan tahu bulet yang bisa dia beli dengan uang segitu banyak?

Kebetulan, tukang gorengan lewat. Sasuke mesem-mesem doang pas ngeliat harga 'tiga ribu empat' tertempel jelas di gerobak abang-abangnya. Kalo aja beli gorengan boleh pake nawar …

Sasuke nunduk lagi di trotoar. uangnya ikutan nunduk di bawah selangkangan Sasuke. Dia males banget balik ke kosan, karena nona menopause pirang dengan tato wajik di jidatnya sudah menunggu di depan gerbang dengan dua sapu yang berdiri dibelakangnya seperti bayang-bayang. Ngebayangin Tsunade mencongkel kedua lubang hidungnya dengan ujung sapu karena masalah telat bayar, benar-benar sangat mengerikan. Sekali lagi, ia pandangi Patimura-nya dengan mata nanar. Berharap duit itu berganti kelamin menjadi warna merah, Soekarno-Hatta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Title** : Balada Bersama

**Genre** : Humor/Parody

**Rate** : T+ (for some of bad language)

**Warning** : OOC maximum, AU, setting Indonesiawi (?), bahasa non-baku, plot jet coaster, percakapan Elo-Gue, ending maksud, rada freak.

**Summary** : Sasuke adalah, kesialan yang berjalan. Semua ini berawal dari seonggok bumbu mie soto, dan berakhir dengan kegilaan.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanfic iseng ini © Vujisaki Vuun**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Merasa gak kenyang kalo beli gorengan dengan uang tiga ribu, Sasuke muter arah jalannya dan mencari warung kecil. Ia duduk di sebuah warteg dengan wajah berwibawa. Ibu-ibu warung yang ngeliat Sasuke masuk langsung kepelet dengan pesona 'sempakuler' dari keturunan Uchiha tersebut.

"Bu, beli—" Sasuke nunjuk sebuah etalase berjejerkan bungkus mie merk '_Cap Burung Betet_, "Mie sotonya satu, sama telur satu,"

ibu-ibu itu memicingkan matanya sejenak. Gak percaya ada orang melarat seganteng ini.

"Di masak disini gak mas?" Sasuke gondok, disangkain mas-mas. Tapi toh, dia tetep acuh dan lebih memprioritaskan urusan perutnya sebagai _emergency_ nomor satu.

"Kalo dimasak, bayarnya nambah ga?"

Ibu-ibu dengan rambut ikat tinggi itu memanyunkan bibirnya sepuluh jengkal.

"Ya Jashin... Gas, minyak sama air keran gitu-gitu juga ada harganya, mas. Ya bayar lah. Tiga ribu."

'_Wanjrit!'_ pekik Sasuke dalam hati.

Ia melirik pelan kedalam saku bajunya. Ada wajah Patimura nyengir disana, dengan seringai ejek.

Ah, kudakudaantimezone.

"Kalo ga dimasak, berapa?"

"Dua ribu lima ratus,"

Dengan sumringah, Sasuke keluarkan duitnya dan memilih option kedua tanpa ragu. Kembalian lima ratus perak yang Sasuke dapat, ia gunakan untuk membeli kerupuk putih. Tak lupa ia habiskan air putih yang tersedia di mejanya sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan warung tersebut.

Untunglah, air mineral itu gratis. Sasuke cuek meskipun kepergiannya diiringi dengan sorot mata setajam pisau daging. Toh, dia bisa balas menyorot si ibu dengan tatapan super panas sepanas neraka bocor.

Keluar dari warung, matanya kembali menelusur ke ujung jalan di kanan-kirinya. Sasuke labil, entah harus pergi ke kosan Sakura, Naruto, atau Suigetsu buat masak mie sama telornya. Yang jelas, dia ga bakal pulang sebelum perutnya kenyang. Minimal, bogem mentah dari Tsunade gak bakal pedih-pedih amat lah kalo perutnya udah keisi.

Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk belok ke gang sempit, tepat dimana kosan Neji—karibnya—bersemayam dibalik bayang-bayang tembok kumuh. Yah memang, lingkungan tempat Neji tinggal sangat busuk, tapi kamar kosannya, sepuluh kali lipat lebih rapi di bandingkan kamar kosan si mas-mas yang jadi tokoh utama kita. Sasuke—bahkan sering menginap di sana, numpang tidur, numpang mandi, geletakkan dilantai, sekedar merasakan bagaimana senangnya tinggal di rumah bersih.

Kalau sudah kaya nanti, Sasuke jadi kepikiran buat merekrut Neji sebagai—calon pembantunya, kelak.

Entah 'kelak' tersebut bisa terwujud atau tidak.

_**TING TONG**_

.

.

.

_**TING—**_

_**TONG—**_

.

.

.

_**TINGTONGTINGTONGTING—**_

"Sabar woyyy!" seonggok laki-laki berambut barbie Asia, keluar sambil mengusap-usap dahinya dengan lap keabuan, "Wanjrit! Ada taplak meja warteg!" semprot Neji, OOC.

"Elu tuh, keset rumah makan!" Sasuke ikutan meracau ga mutu.

"Ngapain lu kesini?" saking fokusnya dengan sosok Sasuke yang ada di depan pupil putihnya, Neji sampai tidak sadar kalau lap yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan keringat di dahinya adalah lap yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan pojok lantai di dapurnya.

Sasuke berdehem, kemudian nyengir perlahan. ia pamerkan kantung belanjaan mie, telur dan kerupuknya di depan wajah sengit Neji. Neji yang cerdas, tentu bisa membaca jelas bahasa tubuh dan bahasa nista milik Sasuke. Sontak saja, napasnya menghela panjang.

"Boleh numpang?" Sasuke ber-_puppy eyes_ ria.

"Engga," sahut Neji ketus, "Pulang sana. Gue lagi sibuk beres-beres kamar,"

"Ya ampun. Gue cuman numpang nyalain gas lima menit, makan sepuluh menit, dan cabut. Itu doang," Sasuke pasang wajah melas. Cuman Neji yang pernah melihat wajah _ukeish_-nya.

"Apa elo engga salah bicara?" Neji berjalan, memutari tubuh Sasuke dengan mata penuh interogasi, "Bukannya yang bener itu nyalain gas lima menit, berantakin dapur lima menit, makan sepuluh menit, tidur dua jam, numpang mandi, nonton, terus pulangnya elo ngerampok makanan di atas meja makan gue dengan alibi, oleh-oleh?"

Sasuke menyilangkan jarinya di belakang punggung.

"… Yassalam." Si bocah ganteng tapi cekak itu merutuk, "Udah ah, bentar doang gua cuman numpang makaaaan," ia mendorong tubuh bidang Neji hingga terpental kesamping.

"Woy! Zangzut jin! Jangan seenaknyaaa!"

Neji mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya sementara Sasuke cuek dan memilih untuk nyelonong masuk, ke dapur kosan.

"Ji! Wajan-wajan di dapur lu kotor semua. Sabun cucinya mana ya?"

Dan kali ini, Neji mencium aroma-aroma kesialan. Baunya lebih hangus daripada bom yang membakar Hiroshima dan Nagasaki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mulai jumpalitan di belakang dapur, sementara Neji yang mengintipnya dari belakang, memasang matanya baik-baik. dia udah siap, bakal mejretin si Sasuke kalo sampai sela-sela kompor yang baru aja di bersihinnya dengan tenaga kuda dikotorin lagi sama si rambut gagak nungging.

Sasuke mendengus dengan cara ngintip Neji yang benar-benar memperlihatkan posisi kuda nill latihan manjangin leher.

"Mendingan lu bantuin gua masak dah, daripada ngebuang-buang waktu lu buat ngawasin gua kayak gini."

"Gue ngebantu elo lagi—" mata Neji berputar, "Apa dapur ini engga cukup membantu?"

Gantian, Sasuke yang masang muka bête.

"Hh … makasih cantik, dapurnya sangat membantu,"

"Zangzut,"

"Berhenti ngomong alay Ji,"

"Zangzut Kakashi,"

"DIEM!"

_**SREK**_

Bungkus mie soto itu kini Sasuke robek, sementara air yang ia panaskan sedang bergolak-golak di dalam panci. Sasuke kepo pangkat sejuta saat melihat kedalam bungkus mie tersebut dan tidak menemukan—

Bumbunya.

"KEJAMMMM!" Sasuke menggebrak kompor yang masih menyala dengan kepalan tangan bertenaga kuda. Walhasil, panci berisikan air panas itu mental dan isinya mengenai—

.

.

.

Wajah Neji yang cakepz.

"ASEMMM!"

Yang kesiram mencak-mencak di depan wajah _heroine_ kita. Sasuke udah siap sedia dengan senyum kaku ala perjaka yang kegap make kemben di tengah malem.

"Piss bro,"

"PASPISPASPIS GUNDHULMU!" Neji menggerakkan jemari-jemari tangannya seperti orang yang pengen melakukan aksi raep-raepan, "KELUAR DARI KOSAN GUE! KELUAAAR!" dengan sekali tendangan telak di pantat, Sasuke mental kayak bidadari yang baru belajar terbang dan renang.

"OI! Mie ama telor-kerupuk guaaaa!"

Neji membanting keluar benda-benda yang disebut Sasuke dengan gaya ala emak-emak ngambek. Untung aja, telurnya berhasil di tangkep Sasuke dengan baik. kalau engga ya … tokoh utama kita bakal kekurangan 69 persen gizi di makanannya.

"Cih! Sialan!"

Sempet-sempetnya lu merutuk kayak orang ganteng, Sas—

Masih bagus Neji ngasih dia kantung plastik buat nentengin kerupuk, telur dan bungkus mie yang udah menganga.

"Duh gusti. Mau sarapan aja susahnya sampe kepantat-pantat."

Otaknya kembali dipaksa mikir. kira-kira, tempat mana lagi yang cocok buat di sambangin Sasuke untuk masak mie soto?

Sekelebat, ada nama satu orang bejat yang ia kenal baik selama tujuh belas tahun belakangan ini. entah kenapa, dia gak punya pilihan lain selain mangkir di tempat kakaknya—Itachi Uchiha.

Mungkin saja, belas kasihnya lebih tulus dibanding si gondrong Neji.

Dengan langkah ringan dan hati polos ala helokiti, Sasuke berhenti dipinggir jalan dengan jempol yang teracung untuk memanggil sebuah mobil—

"TAKSI!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ELU WARAS ENGGA SIH? Jadi bocah kok dodolnya kebangetan amat!" Itachi mencak-mencak di depan Sasuke saat melihat seonggok taksi dengan tarif lima puluh ribu perak mampir di depan teras, "ELO KIRA GUE KERJAANNYA NGEJABLAY APA? Duit yang gue pake buat bayar taksi lu itu kan duit pinjeman gue ke Deidara LIMA MENIT yang lalu! Lima menit!"

Sasuke mulai nge-ayam di depan Itachi yang horror-nya pol-polan. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca—yang tentu saja itu akting—sambil menatap Itachi dengan pandangan intens, dan gigi yang menggigit bibir bagian bawah.

"Kakak—"

Itachi muka datar.

"K-Kakak—"

Sasuke melorotin sebelah lengan kaosnya. Itachi mulai mupeng (?)

"Aah—K-kakak,"

Sasuke menggeliat kegatelan. Itachi neguk ludahnya, denjer. jemari-jemarinya terbuka, membentuk pose-pengen-raep-mangsa. Napasnya menggebu-gebu. Lihat saja lobang idungnya yang kembang kempis kayak congor ikan koi.

"Kak aku—eh? Elu ngapain dah?"

Itachi terlonjak dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Karena salting, dia cuman garuk-garuk bokongnya yang kemasukan pasir.

"K-kagak ngapa-ngapain."

"…"

Hening sejenak.

'_Gue mikir apa, barusan?' _Itachi ngebatin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ralat.

Dateng kerumah atau sebut saja apartemen milik Itachi adalah pilihan yang SALAH.

"Un, adekmu?"

Sasuke kecip menatap segerombolan perjaka dengan tampang dan ekspresi yang beraneka ragam. Ada yang komuknya mesum dengan _pierching_ segede jerawat, ada yang tablo, polos, genit—yang rambutnya merah marun, bahkan ada yang matanya jelalatan, merhatiin bungkus mie Sasuke yang menganga dibalik samarnya kantung kresek hitam yang ia tenteng.

Sasuke merasa bahaya.

"Yang bawa-bawa cangkang ijo! (?) ini mie gua satu-satunya jadi elo ga mungkin gua bagi!"

Sasuke menunjuk dua orang kembar yang kulitnya kayak papan catur. Merasa dipanggil, kedua saudara identik itu mengaduh tidak terima,

"Eh, kamsupay! Ini bukan cangkang, tapi _costume playing_ egooo!"

"Lagian siapa juga yang kepengen makan mie loe! KAMSUPAY IUHHH!"

"Gak kece lu, pake acara nyangkal. NGACA SONO, komuk lu udah kayak monyet _desperate_ yang kepengen dilemparin kacang!" Sasuke menyalak, bak guguk yang haus darah.

"APE LU KATA!"

"APA LU BILANG!"

"Elu berdua ababil sangat!"

"Ayo Zet! Kita jewer bibirnya bareng-bareng!"

"Ayo Tsu! Gue bibir atas, elu bibir bawah!"

"Oi, semfrul. Udahan berantemnya. Udahaaan!" Itachi nyelepet jidat adek dan kedua teman kembarnya dengan sandal karet, "Sana dah lu Sas, ke dapur aja daripada rusuh disini,"

Itachi langsung munggungin Sasuke dan kembali melakukan kegiatan yang tadi sempat tertunda, dengan teman-temannya. Dalam hati, Sasuke bersyukur karena ia bisa masak mie juga. Tapi mendecak sebal untuk perlakuan bejat kakak dan kedua teman gilanya itu.

Sekarang, saat Sasuke sampai di dapur, ia kembali bingung.

Dia baru ingat alasan utama kenapa Neji mengusirnya dari kosan. Akar dari kesialan itu bermula ketika matanya tidak menemukan secuil pun bumbu soto mie di bungkus mie-nya. Sasuke pengen banget ada keajaiban dimana bungkus minyak dari mie sotonya berubah wujud menjadi bumbu soto.

Tapi toh, karena Sasuke bukan tipikal orang yang percaya bahwa peterpan itu ada, maka, ia putuskan untuk bereksperimen ria, dengan cara mengganti bumbu mie sotonya yang tiada dengan MSG.

Ia rebus mie-nya sampai lunak. Dan setelah itu, ia gunakan saringan—_not sharingan_—untuk meniriskan mie tersebut. Kemudian, Sasuke taruh mie-nya ke dalam mangkuk yang berisikan kocokan telur yang telah dicampur dengan MSG. aduk-aduk sampai tercampur—dan _author_ jadi kepengen masak mie beneran.

Yayaya… apalagi yang bisa Sasuke masak selain bakwan mie?

Selesai masak, Sasuke langsung bawa masakan _spectuckcooler_-nya ke atas meja. Kemudian, ia duduk manis di meja makan sambil meletakkan segelas air putih disampingnya. Mulutnya udah siap menganga, wajahnya jadi mesum begitu garpunya menusuk bakwan mie dan hendak memasukkannya ke dalam mulut—

"_Come to papa _sayaaang—" suaranya jadi berat kayak Gaara yang selalu teriak 'Darah! Darah!' di anime Naruto _season_ satu.

Lima senti.

Tiga senti

Satu setengah senti.

Dan bakwan udah nempel di bibir.

Sasuke sempet jilat dikit. Wuidih, rasanya mancap. cuma tinggal telen aja. Sayangnya, bebauan aneh yang Sasuke cium membuat aksi makannya terhenti dan akhirnya ia putuskan untuk melihat ke sekeliling, mencari tahu ada apa. Sekejap, mata Sasuke tertuju pada sebuah benda yang nyaris saja menyelamatkan hidupnya dari kelaparan. Benda yang sudah membantunya merebus mie.

Dan—

Benda itu meledak.

_**BLAAAR**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ANYING!"

Itachi yang lagi sibuk ngurusin tugas kuliahnya bareng perjaka tua, mendadak nengok kearah sumber suara ledakan yang sempat terdengar di gendang telinganya. dari sebuah pintu yang mereka tatap, keluarlah seonggok lelaki berwajah cemong sambil bawa-bawa sepiring bakwan mie yang udah ga layak konsumsi.

"_ANIKI_!" jeritnya di tengah kepulan asap. Ledakan kedua terdengar, dan munculah cahaya jingga yang menjilat-jilat dari dalam ruang dapur.

"Elo perang ama siapa Sas?"

Sasuke yang lagi engap, langsung melotot begitu ngeliat reaksi kakaknya yang enggak bisa di ajak serius.

"DAPUR KOSAN LU KEBAKARAN EGOOOO!"

Dan Itachi keselek pulpennya,

"HAH? Demi apa lu!" matanya melotot. Keringetnya sebesar biji kurma.

Sasuke langsung nendang pintu dapur selebar-lebarnya saat nada suara Itachi terlihat ragu.

"LIAT NOH! ELO MASI PUNYA MATA KAN?" telunjuknya mengacung kuat kearah sumber ledakan.

Sekarang, Itachi geram. Deidara melotot. Pein cuek—toh bukan kosannya dia ini. Zetsu bersaudara bengong, Sasori enggak beralih pandang dari wajah Sasuke. Dan Tobi dengan girangnya teriak, "Horee! Kebakaran! Kebakaran!"

"Guobloooog! Ngapa lu jadi kayak tante girang Tobbb! Telepon pemadam kebarakan cepeettt!"

"Tobi ga bawa ponsel."

_Useless._

Itachi nyomot ponselnya Deidara.

"Gue pinjem!" semprotnya, cepet.

dan orang yang punya ponsel engga diberi kesempatan untuk bicara tentang—

.

.

.

_**TUTUTUTUTUTUTUT—**_

Tentang—

.

.

.

_**TUTUTUTUTUT—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"DEIDARAAAAAA!"

Tentang pulsa hape yang cekak.

"Miskin banget loe kagak ada pulsa!" yang disemprot, gak terima dunia akhirat. Udah minjem, lagak pula.

"Miskinan juga elo UN, kagak punya ponsel!"

"ARGHHH!" Itachi ngacak-acak rambutnya, "Ambil aer! Bantuin gue madamin api cepetaaaan!"

"SIAP Komandan!" berbondong-bondong, grup Akatsuki berhamburan ke kamar mandi buat ngambil selang dan ember isi air. Sasuke yang masih kepo mandangin kebakaran ditimpuk asbak besi dari arah samping dan mendarat tepat di bibirnya

**Cipok.**

"ADAW—!"

"WOYANJRIT! Bantuin gue madamin apiii!"

Asbak yang mengenai bibirnya di lempar kembali kearah Itachi dan telak, mengenai bibir kakaknya.

**Cipok.**

"BACOT! Ini gua lagi mau usaha, eek!"

Dan aksi lempar-cipok asbak antara Sasuke dan Itachi berlangsung tanpa akhir—ralat. Coret adegan—Sasuke sibuk ngotak-atik kantung tas temen-temennya Itachi. berharap nemuin sebuntal ponsel untuk menelepon seseorang, saat itu.

Dan Sasuke menemukaan satu—dengan model yang paling jadul sejagad raya. Layarnya masih ijo.

Muka Sasuke keliatan panik. Wajahnya serius, dan tangannya bergetar hebat saat memencet beberapa tombol di ponsel aneh tersebut. Itachi masih menunggu dengan sabar.

"Cepetan kampret! Dapur gue keburu mati inii!"

"DIEMM! Ga tau apa gue lagi konsentrasi!"

"Nelpon aja susahnya kayak orang bunting lu! CEPETT!"

.

.

.

"—GUE GA NGERTI GIMANA CARANYA NYALAIN HAPE INII!"

Itachi mangap dengan kekuatan max. detik berikutnya, terdengar debaman khas ala anak-anak gengnya yang pontang panting membawa beberapa wadah berisi air. Salah satu wadah yang mereka pegang memiliki simbol merk minuman mahal—

"WOI ANJRIT! Itu _wine_ ibu kos gua ngapa lu bawa-bawa!"

Yang mukanya angker dengan _pierching_ segede biji salak nyeplos, "PLN lagi ngutuk idup lu kayaknya, bro. Air keran ga nyala. Bak mandi lu kering, kayak dompet lu."

"Karena kita gak nemu air, jadinya Tobi dan yang lain ngambil apapun yang bentuknya cair buat di siramin ke api!" lelaki ababil bertopeng loli menenteng sebuah dirigen yang isinya sanggup membuat Itachi jantungan.

"WOY egooo!" Tobi keburu nyiram isi dirigen itu ke sumber kebakaran, "Itu MINYAK, ZEMPAK!"

_**DHAARRRR! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Itachi takkan pernah lupa dengan jeritan terakhir yang ia dengar di ruangan itu.

Jeritan itu adalah—

suara Hidan yang protes saat melihat ponselnya berada di tangan Sasuke.

"HAPE GUEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sirene ambulan dan mobil pemadam kebakaran berlomba-lomba menggema di sepanjang jalan gang menuju apartemen Itachi. Tobi—tersangka sekunder yang berada paling dekat dengan kebakaran, mendapat luka yang paling serius diantara teman-temannya. Topengnya retak, bagian bibir Tobi yang rada seksi jadi terekspos oleh khalayak. Sisa geng akatsuki yang lain, seperti Hidan, Zetsu, Sasori, Pein dan Deidara di gotong ke sebuah dipan di depan apartemen dan digeletakkan begitu saja. Kebetulan, lukanya cuma baret ringan. Abis di kasih makan lontong, dan segelas teh anget, mereka semua di bubarkan untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Sementara sosok yang paling sial, Itachi, sempat-sempatnya mendengar petuah pahit dari pemilik apartemen sebelum ia digotong ke dalam mobil ambulan.

"Mulai hari ini, KAMU CARI APARTEMEN YANG LAIN!"

Dan Sasuke?

Dia berontak saat orang-orang berseragam putih menyeretnya paksa untuk masuk ke dalam mobil ambulan. Sayangnya ia menolak untuk pergi karena ambulan yang akan ditumpanginya memiliki lambang yang sedikit berbeda dari ambulan yang membawa Itachi.

"ENGGAAAAAA."

"Ayo mas, Sasuke. Engga apa-apa. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu,"

"ENGGGAAAAAA!"

Sasuke disinyalir setress karena menjadi tersangka primer dibalik kebakaran dahsyat yang ada di apartemen milik Terumi Mai. Sementara Tobi yang ikutan nyiram minyak ke dalam api, akan menyusul kepergian Sasuke setelah lukanya di obati.

_This ambulance belongs to mental hospital._

Padahal yang membuatnya setress cuman satu hal—

Sasuke merasa lapar.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**A/N** : Ini—fail abis ._. Cerita yang maksa memang. Sudahlah, yang penting beban gue (?) ilang setelah ngetik fic korslet ini :o yaah, _ohisashiburi_ aja deh XD udah lama ga ngetik fic humor. Jadi mangap, kalo kontennya rada gaje dan krenyess.

**Muchas Gracias**

**-Fujisaki Fuun-**


End file.
